Secret
by Persephone Snake
Summary: Jared s'est imprégné de Kim, il l'aime désespérément, mais elle se méfie de lui. Et si un certain vampire rodait un peu trop près d'elle ?


Secret

Résumé: Jared s'est imprégné de Kim, il l'aime désespérément, mais elle se méfie de lui. Et si un certain vampire rodait un peu trop près d'elle ?

Chapitre 1 : Le début de l'histoire

Pov. Kim

Je m'appelle Kim Eleusis, je suis à moitié Quileute, je suis une fille normal, enfin physiquement parlent, j'ai la peau basané comme tout Quileute qui se respecte, les cheveux noires corbeaux, j'ai les yeux vert émeraude, se qui est très rares pour une Quileute, et j'ai un corps avantageux, je le tien de ma mère, seulement je le cache sous des vêtements amples. Ah, et je suis aussi amoureuse du même garçon depuis dix ans, malheureusement, il ne m'a jamais regardée, ni remarquée d'ailleurs. Ce «il», s'est Jared Thail, il est absent depuis des semaines, ce qui je dois dire me fait du bien et m'inquiète grandement; ça m'inquiète parce que j'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivée quelque chose de grave et ça me fait du bien parce que le voire alors qu'il ne sait même pas que j'existe est douloureux.

On peut dire que je suis normale mais la vérité c'est que je cache un secret. Un secret désespérément dangereux. Ah, j'ai mentionnée ma mère mais j'ai à peine eu le temps d'en parler, ma mère se nomme Perséphone. Oui, Oui, je parle bien de la fille de Zeus et de Déméter, la déesse de la terre. Mon père lui s'appelle Hadès, le dieu des Enfers, il avait enlevé ma mère pour en faire son épouse. Je sais ce que vous vous dites, j'avais mentionné être à moitié Quileute. Et bien, je le suis. Figurez-vous que Déméter, ma grand-mère est une Quileute bien qu'elle soit une déesse Grec, mon nom de famille provient d'elle, puisqu'elle faisait l'objet d'un culte important à Eleusis, au sud d'Athènes, d'ailleurs comme mes parents sont trop occupés a rénovés les enfers parce que «ce n'est pas un environnement adéquat pour une enfant» et qu'ils n'ont pas de temps pour moi parce qu'ils doivent «trier les âmes des mortels» ils m'ont envoyé sur terre vivre à La Push avec ma grand-mère, elle y tient une boutique de fleur. Ils auraient pus m'envoyer sur l'Olympe mais Papa avait peur que mon grand-père, j'ai nommé Zeus, accorde ma main au premier énamouré venus et sans demandez l'avis de qui que ce soit ou pire qu'il tente sa chance avec moi. Parce qu'il a beau être mon grand-père, avoir plusieurs milliard d'années d'existence, même s'il a toujours l'air de n'avoir qu'une vingtaine d'années, tout le monde sait qu'il a une vie sexuelle particulièrement active et que l'inceste ne le dérange absolument pas. Pour preuve, Déméter, ma grand-mère est sa sœur et tout le monde sait que Perséphone est la fille de Zeus et de Déméter. Donc, pour me «protéger» mon père m'a envoyer dans ce trou perdu où les seules points positifs sont Jared, le fait qu'en histoire ont étudies la mythologie classique, autrement dit Grecques, se que je connais par cœur et les visites peu fréquente de mes cousines super surprotectrice; Aphrodite, Artémis et Athéna et de mon frère aîné, Benjamin, le dieu des vampires, ce qui fait accessoirement de lui un vampire (Il s'agit de Benjamin dans Twilight, et si quelqu'un se pose la question, je n'ai absolument aucune idée si il existe un dieu des vampires) .

Présentement nous étions dans la classe d'Histoire et le professeur parlait des déesses grecques lorsque Jared et Paul entrèrent ou plutôt déboulèrent dans la classe, complètement métamorphosée en tat de muscle. Ils étaient totalement magnifiques avec leurs cheveux courts, leurs muscles toniques et leurs 6 pieds et quelques. Paul s'assit devant moi alors que Jared s'assit à sa gauche, une fois qu'ils furent installés, M. Harris continua à donner ses explications, que je n'écoutais pas, trop occupé à détaillé Jared du coin de l'œil. Voyant que je n'étais pas attentive, il décida de m'interrogée par surprise.

«Mademoiselle Kim Eleusis, puisque vous semblez vous permettre de ne pas écoutez mon cours. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui était Artémis?» Demanda M. Harris avec un rictus rieur.

Je fis un sourire sadique alors que tout le monde dans la classe me regardait, pensant que j'allais encore me faire ridiculiser par le prof. Je regardais Jared qui me regardais comme si j'étais la seule et unique dans le monde….. bizarre, mais qui semblait vouloir prendre ma défense et écraser le prof avec ses poings….. encore plus bizarre, avant de répondre, toujours avec mon sourire sadique.

«Artémis était une des grandes divinités du panthéon grec, qui sera identifiée plus tard à Diane des Romains. Fille de Zeus et de Léto, elle était la sœur jumelle d'Apollon et souvent associé à ses exploits. Elle fait partie des douze Olympiens. En réalité, il y eut sous ce nom plusieurs divinités très différentes: l'Artémis hellénique, déesse lunaire, est bien différent de l'Artémis sanguinaire de Tauride.

Belle et grande jeune femme aux boucles d'or qui dépassait d'une tête toutes ses suivantes, Artémis se plaisait dans les champs, dans les bois et près des sources ; elle aimait la chasse, et poursuivait les bêtes fauves. Elle était la déesse de la Chasse mais aussi des animaux sauvages. Farouche et vindicative, les anciens lui attribuaient certaines morts comme celles des femmes en couches ou des morts subites. C'est la déesse des femmes, surtout des jeunes filles vierges. Elle aussi présidait au chant, sous le nom de Hymnia, escortée par les Muses, les Charites ou les Nymphes. Elle était la déesse protectrice des Amazones qui étaient, comme elle, chasseresses et indépendantes du joug des hommes. Elle était aussi la protectrice des jeunes enfants et des jeunes animaux. Ses attributs sont l'arc d'or, les flèches, le carquois ou encore la torche (statues du Vatican) et le croissant de lune qui ornait son front. Son char était tiré par quatre cerfs aux bois dorés. Le chien, le cerf ou la biche, la chèvre, le taureau, la tortue étaient souvent représentés à ses côtés.

Artémis avait demandé à son père d'avoir autant de surnoms que son frère Apollon et effectivement nulle divinité n'en a davantage et ce n'est pas sans raison que Callimaque l'appelle polyônymos. Outre les épiclèses relatives à ses attributs ou à ses fonctions, de nombreuses autres rappellent sa présence en de nombreux lieux.

Agrotera : patronne des chasseurs. Agrotera est aussi la déesse de la guerre chez les Spartiates qui célébraient des sacrifices en son honneur avant de commencer une nouvelle campagne.

Amarunthia : sanctuaire d'Amarintos sur l'île de l'Eubée, où étaient célébrées les fêtes d'Amarisie.

Ennodia : patronne des routes

Cynthia : en référence au Mont Cinthus (Kynthos) son lieu de naissance.

Delia : née sur l'île de Délos.

Hymnia : elle présidait aux chants comme son frère.

Khrysêlakatos: à l'arc d'or.

Kourothrophos : Protectrice de la jeunesse.

Locheia : déesse de la naissance et les sages-femmes.

Orthia : droite

Ortigia : de l'île d'Ortygie, premier nom de l'île de Délos où elle est née.

Phoebe : version féminine Phoebus Apollon.

Phôsphoros : porteuse de lumière, de torches (en latin Trivia: celle qui éclaire))

Potnia Theron : patronne des animaux sauvages.

Divers mythes avaient cours dans l'antiquité sur la naissance d'Artémis en fonction des contrées où la légende était apparue. D'après un texte d'Eschyle rapporté par Pausanias, les Egyptiens croyaient que la déesse était fille de Zeus et de Déméter ou bien selon Hérodote comme la fille de Dionysos et d'Isis. Cicéron quant à lui rapporte une tradition selon laquelle Artémis aurait été la fille de Perséphone et la mère d'Eros.

La tradition la plus répandue (Théogonie 918) lui donne comme parents Zeus et Léto. Léto, poursuivie par Héra n'avait pu trouver asile nulle part pour accoucher. Elle put enfin terminer son errance dans l'île d'Ortygie, qui ne prit le nom de Délos qu'après la naissance d'Apollon. Cette île flottante fut par la suite fixée au fond de la mer par quatre piliers.

Alors que Rhéa, Thémis, Dioné, Amphitrite et les autres déesses vinrent assister à la délivrance, Ilithye, la déesse des accouchements et fille d'Héra fut bien difficile à convaincre. Elle naquit le sixième jour du mois Thargélion — un jour avant son frère — Etant la première née, elle participa à la délivrance de son frère et elle crut à partir de ce moment qu'elle avait été choisie par les Moires pour être la déesse des accouchements ce qui explique qu'Artémis présidait aux accouchements, concurremment avec Ilithye.» «Ça vous va comme réponse Monsieur Harris?»

«Oui, oui, c'est totalement exacte.» Dit-il en bégayant, alors que tout le monde me regardait ébahis.

P.o.v. Jared

Je m'appelle Jared Thail, j'ai dix-sept ans et je suis un pure Quileute. Il y a quelque temps, j'ai découvert que j'étais un loup-garou protecteur de la tribu, et que dans la meute, il y avait Sam, notre Alpha, Paul, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Collins et Brady. Aujourd'hui, Sam nous avait autorisé à allez au lycée, disant qu'on avait assez d'expérience pour ne pas perdre le contrôle en public. En entrant dans l'école, nous avons sentis une merveilleuse odeur, une odeur de forêt et de miel. En se dirigeant vers nos classes, Paul et moi découvraient que l'odeur provenait de notre classe d'histoire. On entra dans la classe et on s'assit à nos place, essayant d'ignoré cette odeur envoutante. Le professeur, M. Harris, continua son cours, pour tout à coup, arrêter et regarder derrière Paul.

«Mademoiselle Kim Eleusis, puisque vous semblez vous permettre de ne pas écoutez mon cours. Pouvez-vous nous dire qui était Artémis?» Demanda M. Harris avec un rictus rieur.

Je me retournais pour regarder derrière Paul lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent deux émeraudes auréolé de longs cils. Elle était magnifique, une telle beauté ne pouvait exister. C'était elle mon imprégnée et j'étais fous de joie de l'avoir rencontré. Mais j'étais énormément en colère, de quel droit ausait-il s'en prendre à elle, c'était évident qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre, personne dans la classe ne connaissait la réponse, et je le voyais sur leurs visages. Soudainement, Kim eu un sourire sadique et répondit par une longue tirade en finissant par :

«Ça vous va comme réponse Monsieur Harris?»

«Oui, oui, c'est totalement exact.» Dit-il en bégayant, alors que tout le monde, dont moi, la regardait ébahis.

Après les cours, je me dirigeais en courant vers la maison d'Emily, là où toute la meute c'était réunit sans m'attendre. En entrant dans la maison, je me dirigeais vers la cuisine où je dérobais un muffin préparé par Emily, puis je m'installais dans le salon sur le canapé juste a côté de mon meilleur ami Paul, les yeux dans le vague.

«Hey Jared, tu vas bien?» Demanda Paul

«Ouais super bien.» Dis-je vaguement.

Sam ce plaça devant moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux avant d'écarquillé les siens et de dire :

«Merde, il c'est imprégner.»

«Quoi? Mais, de qui?» Questionna Quil.

«De Kim.» Dis-je en souriant béatement.

«Kim? Tu parle de Kim Eleusis?» Demanda Emily qui venait de rentré dans le salon.

«Tu la connais?» Demandais-je.

«Oui, bien sûr.» Dit Emily

«Qui est-ce?» Demanda Sam.

«C'est la petite fille de Déméter, la vielle femme qui habite sur le bord de la forêt sur la rue Des Orchidées.» En voyant nos mines perdu, elle ajouta. «Vous savez celle qui est considérée comme une vielle folle par le reste du village.» En nous voyant toujours perdu, elle passa à autre chose. «Oui et bien, elle ma engagée dans sa boutique de fleur donc je vois Kim de temps en temps.»

«Alors, est-ce qu'elle est vraiment folle?» Demanda Leah.

«Kim n'est pas folle Leah.» Hurlais-je en colère et tremblant.

«Mais non idiot, je parle de Déméter.» Dit Leah

«Oh.» Dis-je mal à l'aise.

«En fait, elle ne l'est pas du tout» Interrompit Emily.

«Bon, Embry, Quil, vous patrouiller ce soir.» Dit Sam, mettant fin à la discussion.


End file.
